


Haircuts

by Storylover10



Series: OTP Things [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart's never liked haircuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircuts

Bart’s never been a fan of haircuts, even when he was in his own time. Just the thought of the cool metal of the scissors on his neck and the sound of the snipping was enough to make his skin crawl. There was also never anyone he trusted enough to be behind him, to where he can’t see them, with a sharp object so he just let his hair grow.

And grow it did, right up until it started to get in his eyes even while he was running and on missions. He’s tried tying it back, but it falls out often and it’s rather annoying to him having to keep redoing it.

It took three days, but Jaime was finally able to get Bart to sit still long enough for him to sink his fingers into the soft, red strands.

“Sit still, mi amior. This’ll take longer if you keep moving.”

“I’m not comfortable with this.”

“Having short hair or having to sit still?”

“Having someone behind me with something pointy near my neck.”

Jaime dropped his hands to walk in front of Bart. “When was the last time you let someone cut your hair for you?”

Bart thought for a few long minutes before he answered. “I was six or seven I think. That’s the last time my mom cut it. After that I would just trim it myself when it got too long.”

Jaime smiled a bit sadly at him. “Well do you trust me enough to cut it for you?”

They stared at each other for what felt like hour, even to Jaime. In the end Bart gave him a small smile. “I’d trust you with anything, babe.”

Jaime smiled back at him. “Good.” He kissed the speedsters forehead then walked back to his place behind him to finish his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Which one cuts the other's hair? Jaime cuts Bart's hair because he's the only one that Bart trusts enough with a sharp object by his neck when he can't see them. Jaime would let Bart cut his hair but he goes too fast sometimes so whoever has the free time give Jaime his normal buzz cut (usually it's his mom)
> 
>  
> 
> I think there's already a story similar to this, but I can't remember. Either way I'm sure this is different and if it's not, please let me know so I can either fix it or take it down. And you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1 if you'd ever like to chat or something


End file.
